


4 раза Майкрофт сказал "Я люблю тебя" (и только 1 раз кто-то сказал это ему "Я тоже")

by Fox_Thom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Thom/pseuds/Fox_Thom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё ясно из названия</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 раза Майкрофт сказал "Я люблю тебя" (и только 1 раз кто-то сказал это ему "Я тоже")

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [4 Times, Mycroft Holmes Said 'I love you' (and 1 time someone said it to him)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/891164) by [kez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kez/pseuds/kez). 



**1**

  
  
  
Майкрофту четыре года. И ему уже не по годам интересно всё, что только можно узнать.  
  
Его отец посчитал восхищающим, что его драгоценный сын готов сидеть у него на коленях часами, пока они читали вместе. Майкрофт до сих пор не мог читать всё время сам, но, безусловно, он мог читать достаточно, чтобы не нуждаться в папиной помощи.  
  
Это был как раз один из тех дней, когда они прятались вдвоём в кабинете отца и читали, пока не наступало время сна.  
  
Мальчик свернулся клубочком на коленях папы настолько компактно, насколько позволяла его полная фигура, и читал "Приключения Гулливера".  
  
– Майкрофт, ты можешь узнать много интересного, как от научной фантастики, так и от ненаучной, - часто говорил его папа, пока не приходила мама и не настаивала, немного сердясь, что Майкрофту пора спать.  
  
\- Папа, - прошептал Майкрофт, как только Гулливер был сброшен в море. – Думаешь однажды я смогу путешествовать как Гулливер?  
  
\- Возможно, - согласился папа. – Хотя, мы бы с мамой очень скучали, если бы ты ушёл куда-то очень далеко.  
  
Майкрофт поднял глаза, чтобы рассмотреть лицо отца.  
\- Мне не нужно уходить так же далеко, как Гулливеру, - признался он. – Я люблю тебя, папа. И люблю маму. Я не хочу, чтобы вы скучали без меня.  
  
Мужчина улыбнулся и поцеловал сына в огненно-рыжие кудри.  
\- Мы тоже любим тебя, Майкрофт, - сказал он. – Возможно, мы смогли бы отправиться в путешествие вместе? Тогда никому бы не пришлось скучать по кому-то.  
  
В ответ Майкрофт ярко улыбнулся папе.  
\- Это великолепная идея, папа.  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
\- Он очень маленький, - сказал Майкрофт. Ему было десять, когда он навещал маму в больнице.  
  
\- Он вырастет, любовь моя, так же, как сделал это ты, - мама устало улыбнулась.  
  
\- Можно я подержу его? – спросил Майкрофт.  
  
\- Очень осторожно, Майкрофт, придерживай его головку, - напомнила мама, вручив ему в руки маленький свёрток.  
  
\- Привет, Шерлок, - поприветствовал Майкрофт. – Я твой старший брат, - представился он.  
  
Малыш смотрел на него большими светлыми глазами.  
  
\- Его глаза всегда будут такого цвета?  
  
\- Возможно, - ответила мама.  
  
Майкрофт задумчиво кивнул прежде, чем мягко поцеловать тёмные кудряшки на детской голове.  
\- Я люблю тебя, братишка, - сказал он. – Я всегда буду лучшим старшим братом.  
  
Мамочка деликатно рассмеялась рядом с ним.  
\- Я уверена, что ты справишься.  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
Майкрофту четырнадцать. Пансионат был… слишком серым. Ничего нового в плане учёбы, чего бы Майкрофт ещё не знал.  
  
Единственным спасением был его сосед по комнате. Натаниэль не был умён, как Майкрофт, но он был интеллигентным, весёлым, милым.  
  
Он был первым настоящим другом Майкрофта.  
  
А потом Натаниэль сказал, что он уезжает. Он не вернётся после Рождественских каникул.  
  
Его папа был военным и они должны были уехать. Ему не разрешат остаться в Британии, в то время как его родители будут зарубежом.  
  
Майкрофт был опустошён. Натаниэль тоже выглядел пустым; обнявшись, они лежали на кровати Майкрофта в последний день семестра.  
  
Прежде Майкрофт никогда не целовал никого, кто не был членом его семьи. Никогда не целовал идеального, с мягкими, солёными губами,  
  
Никогда не целовался  _правильно_ , с мягкими, солёными губами, прижатыми к его собственным губам.  
  
\- Я буду скучать, Майкрофт, - мягко прошептал Натаниэль.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - ответил Майк.  
  
Они промолчали всю ночь. Да там и не нужны слова.  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
В двадцать два Майкрофт не имел никакого желания обременять себя браком. Но это было ожидаемо.  
  
Жениться, завести детей, чтобы продолжить род.  
  
Майкрофт прошёл через процесс свиданий с различными респектабельными женщинами, знакомыми его родителей, или с теми, с которыми встречался на работе. Все они были совершенно милы, привлекательны, интеллигентны и очень  _правильные_.  
  
В конце концов он остановил свой выбор на Элизабет, потому что она хорошо подходила ему по своему происхождению и осознавала, что как раз этого от Майкрфота и ждут, тем более, за насколько месяцев встреч они успели стать хорошими друзьями  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал он ей, когда, стоя перед камином, он надел на её палец кольцо с бриллиантом. Это было не совсем правдой.  
  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - она ответила на это улыбкой. Майкрофт знал, что это было не совсем честно.  
  
Но они заботились друг о друге. Она была хорошим другом, но он не был влюблён в неё, а она в него.  
  
Майкрофт был уверен, что именно это и было нужно ему.  
  
  


**2**

  
  
  
Майкрофту уже сорок пять. За плечами у него неудачный брак, работа, которая заполняет всё его время, и ещё одна мелочь – контроль за делами своего младшего брата в последние десять лет.  
  
Когда на сцене появился Джон Уотсон, следить за братом стало легче. Майкрофт был безумно доволен. Джон Уотсон не был тем, кого бы Майкрофт выбрал бы для своего брата, но, казалось, что их привязанность к друг другу не знает границ.  
  
И это давало Майкрофту иногда подумать о своей жизни. Хотя, он не ожидал, что инспектор, который… сотрудничал с Шерлоком в течении нескольких лет, тоже станет частью этой жизни.  
  
Конечно, Грегори был привлекательным, Майкрофт знал это всегда. И, несмотря на мнение Шерлока, человеком он был умным, хоть и не на одном уровне с Холмсами. Вместе со своим сухим остроумием и тем фактом, что он не только терпел, но и любил Шерлока… инспектор всегда был на отдельном уровне внимания Майкрофта, но теперь, когда всё внимание было сосредоточено его взаимоотношении с Шерлоком и Джоном, Майкрофт мог сфокусироваться на инспекторе как на отдельном элементе.  
  
Как на ком-то, кто… заботил Майкрофта.  
  
Это было смешно, что он не знал как сказать это. То, что он не говорил никому уже двадцать лет, что он любил их, даже больше, чем можно вложить в это «люблю», и столкнувшись с этим сейчас, Майкрофт просто не мог найти слов.  
  
Это была удача, он предполагал, что Грег не был… таким же эмоционально стабильным, как он сам. Что, казалось, Грег знал всё даже если не говорил это; что, видимо, Грег способен вернуть хорошее настроение, не говоря ни слова. Что даже после нескольких месяцев молчания, он не сомневался в чувствах.  
  
Однако, ответная реакция произошла, когда Майкрофт лежал с Грегом в постели и обнимал своего любимого; пот охлаждал их кожу и было безмерно приятно услышать как Грег сонно пробормотал заветное:  
\- Я люблю тебя, Майкрофт.  
  
Майкрофт улыбнулся, скорее себе, чем Грегу, и вдруг слова вырвались из его уст так же легко, как когда он был ребёнком.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Грегори.


End file.
